I,D,C,O,M,E,F,O,R,Y,O,U
by xxlaylayxx
Summary: songfic kinda for my bestie gianna gianna loves SasuSaku ! SasuSaku fluffiness! hope you like it!


**heyy, i wrote this for my best friend gianna(gianna loves SasuSaku)! read her stuff(: uhh thats it!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own naruto or this song! woo! ...oh wait, thats a bad thing... :(**

* * *

It was Valentine's Day and coincidently it was Sasuke and Sakura's one-month anniversary. Sasuke took Sakura to a picturesque Italian restaurant, and weather either of them knew it or not this would become one of their favorite places.

Somehow, Sasuke managed to get a table over looking a quaint little garden in the back of the restaurant. Sakura was very impressed, but all she really cared about was why Sasuke was so fidgety.

After they ate, Sasuke was too nervous to truly enjoy the exquisite Italian meal that was placed before him, a waiter came and delivered a medium size pink heart cake with white frosting. It wasn't until the cake was on the table that the sparkly object in the exact middle of the cake caught Sakura's eye. Hesitantly, she removed it.

"W-w-w-w-what's this?" Sakura asked, though she had a pretty good idea of what it was.

Sasuke didn't directly answer her question, but he did stand up from his chair and pull her to her feet. The orchestra started to play a song Sakura would recognize anywhere. It was then that Sakura realized what was really going on. Sasuke was going to propose to her and sing to her.

"Just one more moment,  
That's all that's needed,  
Like wounded soldiers,  
In need of healing  
Time to be honest  
This time I'm pleading  
Please don't dwell on it  
'Cause I didn't mean it

I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground,  
But it doesn't matter 'cause I made it up forgive me now  
And everyday I spend away my souls inside out  
Gotta be some way that I can make it up to you now, somehow  
By now you know that,

I'd come for you,  
No one but you,  
Yes I'd come for you,  
But only if you told me too,  
I'd fight for you,  
I'd lie its true,  
Give my life for you,  
You know I'll always come for you

I was blindfolded  
But now I'm seeing  
My mind was closing  
Now I'm believing

I finally now just what it means to let someone in  
To see the side of me that no one does or ever will  
So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone  
I'd search forever just to bring you home  
Here and now, this I vow  
By now you know that,

I'd come for you,  
No one but you,  
Yes I'd come for you,  
But only if you told me too,  
And I'd fight for you,  
I'd lie its true,  
Give my life for you,  
You know I'll always come for you,  
You know I'll always come for you"

Sakura was in tears by now.

"No matter what gets in my way,  
As long as there's still life in me,  
No matter what remember

You know I'll always come for you

Yes I'd come for you,  
No one but you,  
Yes I'd come for you,  
But only if you told me too,  
And I'd fight for you,  
I'd lie its true,  
Give my life for you,  
You know I'll always come for you,

No matter what gets in my way,  
As long as there's still life in me,  
No matter what remember

You know I'd always come for you

I'd crawl across this world for you,  
Do anything you want me to,  
No matter what remember"

That verse alone had Sakura bawling.

"You know I'll always come for you,  
You know I'll always come for you"

Sasuke took her crying the wrong way. "I'm sorry Sakura. I knew I shouldn't have done the so-"

Sakura had cut Sasuke off. "It was perfect. I'm just so happy. I've never been happier in my entire life!"

"Then answer me one question." Sasuke got down on one knee and took the ring from the cake. "Sakura Haruno, will you marry me?"

It was the most perfect engagement ring Sakura had ever seen. It had a silver band with little pink diamonds surrounding one big white diamond.

"Yes!" That was all she could say. "Yes, yes, yes! A million times yes!!"

"Glad to hear it." Sasuke then spun Sakura around in a tight little circle. At that moment, it was like everything disappeared and they were the only two people on the face of the Earth.


End file.
